shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Blackout attacks the wild western base
This is how Blackout attacks the wild western base goes in My Little Pony Transformers. see a desert as we see a plane flying over the sands board are some soldier ponies Sun Strike: Man, I can wait to go home. I really can't wait to taste Mama's Barbeque again. Moon Assault: Man, you've talking about Mama's Barbeque ever since we finished our previous mission. I ain't ever going back there. Star Striker: Moony, Moony, Moony. You're just saying that because you don't know good barbeque when you taste it. Fig Tree: something in Spanish Gleaming Shield: Fig, we've been over this. We don't speak Spanish. Ground Breaker: English please. Moon Assault: What about you, Captain? Captain Thunderbolt: Ah, nothing much. I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time. tease about this Captain Thunderbolt: Lennox's voice Shut up. plane arrives at the Canterlot Military Base in the Wild West see soldier ponies playing basketball, relaxing in kiddie pools, even some of them taking showers with their shorts on Appleloosan colt comes up to Thunderbolt, who is writing a report about the mission Little Appleloosan Colt: Thunderbolt! looks up and sees him Captain Thunderbolt: Hey, what's going on? little colt offers him a canteen Little Appleloosan Colt: Water? Captain Thunderbolt: Oh thank you. it and drinks some of the water You here to help out with the gear? cut to a helicopter searching for the base to the control room in the base Technician Pony: Sir, we have an unidentified flying military object in our airspace. Base Commander: Put me through. back to the chopper as the base commander talks Base Commander: Unidentified flying military object, you are flying in restricted airspace. jets fly off to find it the two jets do find it, they see it says 4500X on its side Jet Pilot Pony: Unidentified flying military object identified as Chopper 4500X. in the control room, a soldier pony comes up to the base commander with a report Soldier Pony: Sir, it says here that Chopper 4500X was shot down 3 months ago in Drafghanistan. Base Commander: Well, check, then check again. Soldier Pony: gravely I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper. jets lead the chopper to the base Thunderbolt walks into a tent Captain Thunderbolt: Am I on? Technician Pony: You're on, Captain. goes over to a computer with a face cam Captain Thunderbolt: Hahaha, my ladies! see he is talking with his wife and baby daughter Captain Thunderbolt:(about his daughter) Oh, she's so big, I just wanna chew on her. Liz, I just want you to know, we did really good. Lightning Cloud (nicknamed Liz): She has your laugh. Captain Thunderbolt: She laughs? Lightning Cloud: Her first one. Captain Thunderbolt: Oh, wow. Are you sure she didn't just hiccup? Lightning Cloud: No, she's a lady. baby coos at seeing her father Lightning Cloud: She doesn't know you yet, but she will. back to the chopper landing Base Commander: Chopper 4500X. Something's not right. if to confirm it, the technician pony notices something about the computer Technician Pony: Whoa, whoa, whoa. see the computer is glitching Technician Pony: It's coming from the chopper. picks up a phone, but the lights start flickering back to Captain Thunderbolt's chat with his wife and daughter, as it starts short circuiting the screen Lightning Cloud: Thunder? Captain Thunderbolt: Hey, Liz, if you can hear me, I'll be home soon. chat finally cuts off surround the chopper Base Commander: Pilot of Chopper 4500X, power down now. chopper does so, though we see the "pilot" suddenly glitch, signifying the helicopter is somehow driving itself Base Commander: Have your crew step out, or we will kill you. if in response, the helicopter blades and tail rotors stop suddenly blades rise up slowly and then fold back and lower again Soldier Pony: Hold your fire! continue shifting and then shift fast as the chopper suddenly transforms into the Decepticon, Blackout Base Commander: My word. soldiers fire at the giant robot, who returns fire Moon Assault: Sound the alarm! We're under attack! continues his rampage then rips off the roof of the control room and begins hacking into the system Base Commander: No. the files he is hacking It's going after the files! Cut the hardline! Technician Pony: I need a key! It's locked! base commander grabs a fire axe and cuts the hardline Blackout continues his rampage Moon Assault is running, he is nearly stepped on holds a camera up to Blackout, who sees him Blackout: (activates his chest gun) Moon Assault: Why are they always aiming at me?! (runs) Fig Tree: (fires some flares) Blackout: (fires a warning shot and dispatches Scorponok) chases after the soldiers kills some soldiers trying to escape and the screen goes black